


My Worst Nightmare

by torichavonne



Series: Scisaac Week [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Minor Character Death, Scisaac Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torichavonne/pseuds/torichavonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott gripped her as he let out a growl. At the tail end of the growl was a sob. Isaac stood back, silently planning Deucalion's death.</p><p>Written for Scisaac Week (Tragedy Tuesdays)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late. I forgot that this week was Scisaac week and I'm going to find out what Monday was so I can do it later this week.
> 
> I'm such a week person that I couldn't bear to see Scott or Isaac died, but Melissa dying was just as painful. Why do I put myself through these things.

"No!" Scott yelled as he raced through the forest. Isaac was right behind him, not knowing what was hurting his boyfriend. He could feel the pain that was radiating off of him and wanted to make it better. When he caught sight of what was causing his anguish, however, he knew that nothing could make it better.

"I'm so sorry," Scott sobbed as he rocked back and forth. Scott gripped her as he let out a growl. At the tail end of the growl was a sob. Isaac stood back, silently planning Deucalion's death. Stiles was gripping Scott's shoulder, tears streaking down his face. He knew what it was like to see your mother die.

In Scott's arms was his mother, limp with her eyes wide open. Isaac was tramautized to see that she had to watch herself die. It didn't make since to others, but Isaac knew why. His mother used to tell him the story when he was a child.

She used to say that when someone died with their eyes open, they were watching themselves die and descend to heaven. Isaac didn't like the idea of watching you pass on especially if you were murdered. His mom would laugh and say it was because God wanted you to see who was the one that did it. She said that at the gates of Heaven, God would ask you who did it,a dn he would punish them. That tamed his imagination for awhile.

Now, he hoped that was a myth.

"Stiles, help!" Scott yelled as he laid his mother on the ground. "Go get Derek, go get Chris! Just get someone!" Stiles didn't hesitate to run away. He wanted to help; he wanted to be useful.

Scott sobbed as he stared at his mother's lifeless. "I tried to keep you from this. I tried to save you. I wanted to protect you, and I failed, Mom." He kneeled down and laid his head on her chest. He cried into her chest like he did when his father left. He cried like he did when he got his first shot. He cried like he did when he sat by Sheriff Stillinski and Stiles' side when Mrs. Stilinski died.

Only this time his mother wasn't there to hold him and tell him it was okay. No one could tell him it was okay. 

Isaac walked to his side before dropping to his knees. Scott immediately curled himself into Isaac's arms. His sobs had tampered off into whimpers. The teen was still staring at his mother. Isaac cried into Scott's hair. It was painful see someone you love die.

Even if it was only on the inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I found out Monday was Missing Scene so expect that in a few.


End file.
